1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to financial processing systems performed by computers, and in particular, to the implementation of object-oriented representations of generic profitability rules for financial processing using data accessed from a relational database management system.
2. Description of Related Art
Financial processing systems provide tools for financial analysis of accounting data. Typically, each financial processing system operates in a unique way and approaches financial analysis differently. Some financial processing systems are advanced in their approach to profitability calculations, and others are still at a more basic level. In addition, there is no agreement as to the rules for profitability calculations, outside of generally accepted accounting policies that external auditors use.
Yet, the majority of financial processing systems are inefficient in their accessing of relational databases. There is a need, then, for an improved approach for performing financial processing from a relational database, especially in the area of the representation of profitability rules.